Nick Uhas
|nickname= |Season=15 (US) |Place=15th |Votes=7 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Moving Company |Loyalties=GinaMarie Zimmerman Jeremy McGuire Howard Overby|HOHs= 0 |Nominations=1 (Week 2) |Vetos=0 |Days=21 |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Evicted|birthdate = |hometown = New York, NY|occupation = Entrepreneur|Currently1 = Evicted|TwitterUserName = nickuhas|YoutubeUserName = Nickipedia|InstagramUserName = nickuhas|FacebookUserName = nicholas.uhas}} Nicholas Alexander "Nick" Uhas was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 15. He was the creator/mastermind of The Moving Company alliance. In Week 2, Nick became nominated as a replacement by MVP Elissa Slater. His alliance turned on him and voted him out for fear of his strategic and physical prowess. A vote of 7-4-0 evicted him. Nick placed 15th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Nick Uhas Age: 28 Hometown: Hilliard, Ohio Lives: New York, N.Y. Occupation: Entrepreneur Marital Status: Single Three adjectives that describe you: Positive, adventurous and excited. Favorite Activities: Skating, running, biking, lifting, hiking, skiing, snowboarding, traveling, anything and everything that keeps your body moving…haha, yes…everything. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the “Big Brother” house? Not having information coming in from the outside world.... it will be like a nuclear bomb shelter living ... I can still rock, it will basically be like wrestling season or studying for the MCAT operates. Strategy for winning “Big Brother”: Make quick and personal relationships with a very select few. Stick with them through the thick and thin.... this is really the only way to rock n’ roll. Which past “Big Brother” cast member did you like most or least? Mike Malin the most! He is the man! His personality and attitude are perfect and on point…he's an entrepreneur and smart as hell. I disliked Ashley... she's a spray tan technician. What are you afraid of? Actually nothing...my body is afraid of heights because there is potential damage... but my mind knows how to deal with it. My body will react to things like grinding a 20-foot drop rail and 540'ing off to the flat pavement with nervousness... but my mind is stronger, which is why I am a great roller-blader... overcoming your physical fears with your mind! What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? I placed 7th place in the North American World Championship, Aggressive Skating Association (stunt rollerblading); 4th place, Division 1 wrestling State of Ohio 135 lbs; Graduated with a 3.92 B.S. biology (Pre-Med major), minor at Yale University in Economics. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is…Work wild, live free. What would you take into the house and why? Organic Peanut Butter and Jam with cracked wheat bread: I live on PB and J's... I know they are good and healthy and I love them! My phone to Instagram all the crazy stuff that goes down. Tony Robbins CD's (every single one of them): to stay focused, sharp and on point! What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous? I would use all of the brand equity as a entrepreneur and keep the ball rolling and build the life I want... the exact life!!! Hosted Shows, Web Shows, Partnerships, branded products as residual of shows, collaborations, restaurants, coffee company, expert press consulting, the sky is the limit!!!http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214672/ Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History * Note: Nick was nominated as the replacement nominee by the MVP in Week 2. Post Big Brother * Nick has appeared on The Today Show and Dr. Oz. * Nick participated in Season 12 of America's Got Talent in 2017. He became eliminated in the Judges Cuts.https://agt.fandom.com/wiki/Nick_Uhas * Nick has become a popular YouTuber, with a series titled Nickipedia, notably making videos related to Big Brother history and statistics up to Big Brother 17 (US), including a video on how the game affects the mind and body of the contestantshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAOnUHZ6bQE, before moving on to science topics.https://www.youtube.com/user/NickUhas He has appeared on a variety of YouTube channels as a scientist, including co-hosting Smosh Pit series Smosh Lab''https://smosh.fandom.com/wiki/Nick_Uhas from October 2016 to October 2017, and appearing in David Dobrik's vlogs in July 2019. * In June 2019 Nick announced that he would be the host of a glassblowing competition series titled ''Blown Away, which later premiered in July 2019 on Netflix. Trivia * Nick is the only HouseGuest to ever appear on both The Today Show and America's Got Talent. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:15th Place